This invention relates to the general field of tool holding and tool storage devices. In particular, it relates to a storage device which is specifically adapted for attachment to a water pipe or the like.
A problem often encountered by gardeners and home owners is the need for a convenient place to store various gardening implements, such as hose nozzles and hand tools. Hose nozzles, in particular, tend to be misplaced when not in use. Ideally, hose nozzles, for example, should be stored in close proximity to the hose so as to be handy when needed. One approach to this problem is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,712 to Furgueson, which discloses a nozzle holder having a pair of apertured members through which a hose can be passed, allowing the holder to be slidably received on the hose for storing the nozzle on the hose itself when not in use. The Furgueson device, however, is adapted for use only with devices, such as hose nozzles, with internally threaded fittings.
A natural place for the storage of implements, especially hose nozzles, is the area around the outdoor water faucet found on many homes. While such a location would be very convenient for the storage of tools, implements, and nozzles, there has been no convenient way of mounting a tool rack or other storage device in the vicinity of the outdoor faucet. The use of the faucet itself as a support for an implement holder is suggested in several prior art patents such as, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,134,144 to McKinley; U.S. Pat. No. 2,295,972 to Simmonds; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,446,142 to Root. These prior art devices are, however, limited to holders for soap, towels, water glasses, and the like, and they are not suitable for holding a plurality of gardening implements.
Accordingly, there has been a long felt, but as yet unsatisfied, need for a device for holding and storing garden tools and implements, particularly hose nozzles, in the vicinity of an outdoor water faucet.